Seeing in the Dark
by WhiteNightShadow
Summary: What would it be like to be normal? Ella will probably never know. But she'll put that behind her and deal with it. But can she control what she has? Can Hogwarts help her?


Seeing in the Dark

Hi all this is my first Fanfic story hope you like. Please read and review.

"Ella? Ella! ELANOR DONALD!!"

"Wha-?"

Elanor sat up bolt upright, blinking furiously. What? Where? Her mind was a total blank. Focusing carefully in front of her, she saw a thin, crow like lady, regarding her somewhat disdainfully, and taking in the lady's over plucked eyebrows and beaky-pursed lips, Elanor realised where she was. School. And she'd done it again.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Elanor Donald, were you sleeping in my lesson again?" A burst of frenzied titters broke out across the cold hall, and what seemed like a hundred grinning faces turned to face Elanor in the second to back row.

"No, Miss, I swear I..."

"Well if you weren't would you be so kind as to answer question 18?"

Elanor felt a heat creeping slowly up her face. Question 18?! Last time she'd checked they were on question 2. She sighed heavily, pulling the Maths textbook slowly towards her and peering down the page. Damnation! She hoped no one had heard her muttering....

"Elanor? Question 18?"

Yes, concentrate you fool! Ella told herself furiously, as she tried desperately to decipher the equation in front of her. She shook her head, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"I'm sorry Miss, I have no idea." Ella mumbled, twisting a lock of her muddy brown hair tightly round her finger. She kept her eyes down – best if she didn't make eye contact.

"For God's sake, Elanor. You've barely been in this school five minutes and already your concentration has gone. I had no idea you were such a lazy worker. I'm afraid any more of this and I will be reporting you."

"Sorry Miss." Ella sank low in her seat, gently kneading herself in the forehead. This was the fifth time since she'd started Wellington Brooks High that she'd 'gone' like that – and she'd really hoped it would stop when she started high.

The bell rung soon after, and Ella packed up quickly, hoping she wouldn't be called back again. But it wasn't to be.

"Ella? Could I talk to you for a minute please?"

Ella was so close to freedom she could feel it. But no. If it wasn't going to be her day, it wasn't going to be her day. She turned slowly, slouching down between the mahogany desks to where her teacher stood rubbing the board. She threw her rucksack down heavily, and took a seat in the first row. She rubbed her eyes wearily, waiting for the teacher to talk.

"Ella, I know that you're smart. You did excellently in your Primary School, top grades, great reports from all your previous teachers. So tell me – why stop now?" Mrs. McCrae stopped rubbing and turned to sit on the corner of her desk. Ella turned her eyes to the desk. She knew she was smart too, but what happened to her wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry Miss, it's just..."

"Ella, is there something worrying you? Has something happened at home that's made you unhappy?"

"No! I mean, no, Miss, homes fine, great, I just..." Ella trailed off miserably, folding her arms and shrugging. "Sometimes I just seem to blank out, you see? And I really can't remember what I do, well, I can sometimes, sometimes it's like a vivid dream but others..."

"Ella, Ella! Stop, stop, you're babbling!" said her teacher, a look of worry crossing her lined face. She ran a skeletal hand over her greying hair and stared at the ceiling, glancing once at the striking girl in front of her. Such penetrating grey eyes! But not normal, definitely not normal.

"Miss?" Ella said quietly, picking at her nails. "Miss, I don't think I'm normal."

Mrs. McCrae jumped visibly off her desk, gaping. The child was a mind reader! Or maybe that wasn't as strange as it sounded...

"What do you mean Ella?"

"Well," Ella looked up slowly, concentrating on the gold certificates on the wall behind. "Well, I've been told, that when I have these, these episodes, I, well, talk? Say things? I don't know of course, but what I say sometimes turns out to be true, and..."

"Stop, stop! Just... Oh Ella." Mrs. McCrae was ghostly white, her lips were pursed even more so than usual. "Ella, I think that you need a visit from a man I know well. Maybe he can sort you problem out."

"What, seriously?" grinned Ella, sitting up, her eyes shining. "They have, like, a cure for what I have?"

"A cure! Dear child, think of this more as a gift... Ella? ELLA!" Mrs. McCrae gasped as the student slumped in the chair, her eyes growing wide and round as she muttered incoherently under her breath. Yes, she'd seen this before. And she knew only one man who could confirm it. She watched carefully as the mumbling stopped, the pupils dimmed and Ella seemed to become herself again. The girl shook her head furiously, staring at her teacher with furrowed brows.

"And you think you can cure that do you? Just face it, I'm weird, everyone thinks so. Just send me to the Looney bin, just like my parents wanted!" Grabbing her bag, Ella ran from the room, tears streaming her cheeks as what she saw catapulted through her mind... _Crash, student's... death... _No. It wasn't true. _Green...Flashing...Screams...._

Sorry if that was rubbish, but you know, it's the first thing I've written. Please review! Any comments are handy. ï 


End file.
